Weekend Getaway
by KatRose4382
Summary: Chloe surprises Beca with a visit, intent on whisking her away from possible distractions.


Title: Weekend Getaway

Pairing: Beca/Chloe

Rating: T

Word Count: 3308

Prompt: Beca and Chloe go to a cabin during winter for the weekend.

Summary: Chloe surprises Beca with a visit, intent on whisking her away from possible distractions.

As Beca left the classroom she let out a relieved sigh, her last assessment for the semester had just been handed over for grading and the only thing she had to worry about now was her grades. However she had three weeks off from writing and stressing over assignments, now she just planned on going back to her off campus apartment that she shared with Fat Amy and work on the mixes she had been neglecting in favour of course work. As she walked through the quad Beca wondered when she had actually turned into a full fledge college student.

The apartment she shared with Amy was about a twenty minute walk from campus but Beca didn't mind the exercise it gave her a chance to think about things. Today's walk was no different, as her thoughts focused on the fact that two years ago she had still been hell bent on travelling to Los Angeles to start her music producing and DJ career. Now here she was just finishing up her first semester of her junior year, she had great friends and an awesome girlfriend and she couldn't imagine what her life had been like if she hadn't come to college at all.

She did however still occasionally wish she had said fuck it and gone to LA because then she would have at least been with her girlfriend. Beca had started dating Chloe towards the end of her freshman year, shortly after Beca had proved that the Bellas were capable of performing better songs then the ones on Aubrey's set list. When Beca had chosen Just a Dream by Nelly to be remixed with Just the Way You Are she hadn't realised it was because she wanted to sing it to Chloe. The mix had resulted in a very confused Beca who had spent the next couple of days avoiding and ignoring Chloe. That was until Chloe had enough of it and once again corned Beca in the shower to see what the hell was wrong with the girl. Beca hadn't been able to concentrate all that well the first time Chloe had ambushed her _naked_ she certainly wasn't able to concentrate now that she realised just how she felt about the girl. Chloe's second visit to Beca's shower stall had resulted in a very heated make-out session, a very awkward date proposal from Beca and a date that Beca would insist was the worst first date she had ever taken anyone on. To this day the DJ wonders how she managed to get the incredibly gorgeous and talented Chloe Beale to agree to be her Girlfriend.

She was brought out of her thoughts about Chloe when she had arrived at her apartment door. Beca decided her plans for the holidays were going to involve somehow getting to LA to visit her girlfriend. In all her hard work towards her finals she hadn't realised just how much she missed her girlfriend. With a defeated sigh she opened the door to her apartment, working on auto-pilot she walked to her room giving a brief wave to her roommate sitting on the couch. Closing the bedroom door behind, she placed her bag on the bed, removing her laptop and set about finding a flight to LA.

Her bedroom door opened behind her which Beca paid little attention to, Fat Amy wasn't known for respecting Beca's privacy and boundaries and rarely knocked before enter Beca's room. Beca was having trouble finding a cheapish flight to LA, apparently flights were expensive at that time of the year because everyone was trying to visit family for the holidays something that Beca never really understood the urge to do.

Beca nearly jumped out of her seat when she heard a voice behind her, "What you up to?"

Her eyebrow furrowed as she realised that the intruder in her bedroom wasn't Amy, swivelling around on her chair to get a good look at the other person, "Chloe!" Beca exclaimed jumping out of her seat and wrapping her arms around the red head. Chloe smiled as Beca leaned up and kissed the taller girl, "What are you doing here?" she asked as she pulled away.

"Probably the same thing that you were planning on doing," she said gesturing to the flight times on the DJ's computer screen. "Work gave me a few days off for all my hard work, so I booked the earliest flight that I could. I'm slightly disappointed you didn't notice me when you walked into the door, but then again you do tend to live in your own little music filled world."

Beca pulled Chloe in for another kiss that left both the girls breathless, "you have no idea how much I have missed you," she said in between kisses.

"I think I have some idea," Chloe replied as she led them towards the bed.

XXX

It was a couple of hours later and the girls were cuddling in Beca's bed. Chloe was resting her head on Beca's chest placing random soft kisses to the skin beneath her as she traced patterns with her fingers along Beca's stomach, paying close attention to fluttering of the DJ's muscles when she hit a slightly ticklish spot. "God I've missed this," The red head leaned up and placed a sweet kiss on the shorter girl, "I've missed you."

"Hey B?" Chloe asked leaning over the DJ.

"Yeah?"

"I have a proposition for you?"

"Is that so, cause I think you successfully propositioned me enough to last at least another hour," Beca replied with a smirk.

Chloe smiled down at the younger girl, "That's not what I meant you perv."

"Well sorry for thinking that but it's hard to concentrate on anything else when you're naked." Her smirk still firm in place as she ran her hands down the red heads body, "Ok what's this proposition?"

"I want to go away for the weekend, just the two of us, no laptops, no roommates, no offence to Fat Amy, and no distractions, what do you say?"

"And where exactly would we be going that I wouldn't be allowed to take my laptop?"

"My parents' cabin about an hour drive from," Chloe answered looking into the brunette's eyes trying to gauge a reaction, "It'll be romantic, and we can curl up in front of the fire, roast marshmallows and drink hot chocolate." The brunette seemed to be hesitating at the idea, "Have sex on the bear skin rug" Chloe added as an added extra.

It was a couple of minutes later before Beca finally said something, "I dunno Chlo, why can't we just stay here?"

Chloe's face fell "It'll be romantic Bec, just the two of us." Chloe was pouting now, "Don't you want to spend time with just me?"

"Of course I do Chloe, I'm just wondering why we can't spend time together here, you know where there is electricity, music and cell phone coverage, where it isn't -15C, The apartment is heated, we don't need to go somewhere where it's snowing and freezing, where we'd have to rely on a fire to keep warm."

"Jesus Beca!" Chloe was visibly upset by now, "I had the whole weekend planned so we could spend time together without any distraction, without you focusing more on mixes than me. We haven't seen each other in months Bec, we have barely spoken in the last couple of weeks 'cause you have been focusing so much on you studies." Chloe had stood and started pulling her clothes back on, "I'm going for a walk" She said as she left the DJ's bedroom slamming the door behind her.

"Fuck Beca you just had go and open your big mouth?" She said to herself, "You couldn't just go yes Chloe I would fucking love to spend the entire weekend with you and only you." The DJ started putting her clothes back, intent on finding the red head and apologising for being such a douchebag of a girlfriend.

The DJ grabbed her keys from their spot at the door and noticed that Chloe had forgotten her jacket; grabbing the girls coat along with her own she headed out in search of her girlfriend.

XXX

Beca looked in all the places that she remembers Chloe telling her were her favourite when she attended Barden. She went to the empty pool, the Bella's rehearsal space, Chloe's favourite tree on the quad and her girlfriend's favourite diner. After an hour and a half the DJ was losing hope and decided to head back to her apartment and wait there, besides it was getting dark by this point.

Once again entering her apartment with a defeated sigh, she looked up only to see her girlfriend talking to Amy in their kitchenette. The red head still looked extremely upset and Beca felt another pang of guilt for causing the sad look on her girlfriend's face.

She walked over to the pair and wrapped her arms around Chloe, she felt the red head tense up a reaction Beca wasn't used to but under the circumstances understood. "I'm sorry," she whispered in the taller girl's ear and she felt her relax back into her.

"You're not getting off that easy Miss Mitchell," She replied

"I know," the DJ sighed, "If it is any consolation, I'm well aware of how much of douchebag I was and if you still want to I would love to go to your parents' cabin with you."

"I should hope so," Chloe replied a smile firmly back in place on the red heads face, "It's going to be so romantic."

Fat Amy walked past the pair intent on giving the couple some space but not before she hit Beca around the back of the head, "ow, what was that for."

"That was for being an idiot and hurting your girlfriend," she replied with a shrug, "just be glad I'm not Aubrey she would have had your guts for garters."

Chloe let a small giggle and the Aussie, "she has a point you know?"

Beca turned Chloe around so they were face to face, "well there is no need for Aubrey to know now is there?"

"No I guess there isn't, you came to your senses pretty quickly," Beca nodded her head in agreement. "Come on B, let's go back to bed, where going to have to get up early to go to the cabin to make the best of it."

XXX

It was early the next morning when the girls finally hoped into to the car set off on their journey. "Beca, quit pouting it's not that early" Chloe said as she started the engine. It may have been the DJ's car but Chloe didn't trust Beca to drive them to their location probably opting for a hotel or something that involved electricity.

"I'm not pouting," Beca replied with a scowl on her face.

"You are, it's incredibly cute," Chloe said leaning over the centre console to give Beca a kiss, "Just another thing I have missed about you Bec."

Beca's frown quickly disappeared after the chaste kiss and she leant back in the seat, determine to spend the trip watching her girlfriend.

XXX

A little over an hour later they pulled up to the small log cabin. Beca decided that it looked significantly smaller then even her tiny student apartment. "You're lucky I love you Chloe, or there would be no way I would forgive you for this," the DJ smiled at Chloe as she grabbed a bag out of the boot and went inside.

The inside of the cabin was one open room, there was a fire place against the north wall a comfy looking couch in the centre of the room, a bed in the corner and a small kitchenette with a wood burning stove in the opposite corner. It had the obvious romantic feel that Beca knew Chloe was going for. There was even the bear skin rug in front of the fire that Chloe said they could have sex on.

"What do you think, B?" Chloe asked as she followed the smaller girl into the cabin, "it's cosy right?"

"It does look pretty cosy," Beca replied. She took the bag that Chloe was carrying and placed it next to the one she brought inside. She wrapped her arms around the red head and pulled her in for a kiss.

After what felt like hours they finally broke for air, both of the girls breathing heavily from the lack of oxygen they had been receiving. They let out a small laugh as they watched their breath rise as mist in front of their faces. "Maybe we should light the fires and shut the door before we get too carried away."

"Sounds like a plan Chlo, where's the fire wood hidden?"

Chloe led Beca to the back of the cabin where the woodshed was located. Both girls let out a groan as they realised that the shed was empty, "Any chance you know how to chop wood?" Beca asked the taller girl. The brief shake of Chloe's head confirmed Beca's fear. "Well how hard can it be?"

Beca looked around the wilderness and noticed that there was a log nearby that had clearly been felled for the intention of turning into fire wood. Beca grabbed the wood axe out of the shed, determined to get them some firewood so they don't freeze to death. Beca knew that she wasn't using the best technique, hell the technique she was using was probably going to leave her sore for days. It was a couple of hours later when Chloe came back outside with a glass of water.

"How's it goin' Bec?"

"I think I have finally managed to get us enough small bits of wood to last us the week and if not I can chop some more, albeit badly." She replied lifting her shirt up to wipe her face of sweat. It might be below zero but that didn't stop the DJ from working up a sweat, she had quickly taken off several of her outer layers when she had started the manual labour, a fact that her girlfriend hadn't missed.

"Good," Chloe said as she pulled the shorter girl in for a deep kiss, "it was such a turn on," she said in between kisses has her hands started roaming all over the DJ's body.

"Uh," Beca tried to get her girlfriends attention so they could move themselves and the fire wood inside, however speaking was proving difficult as Chloe pushed her against the cabin wall and started sucking on her neck, "uh…" she let out a moan as Chloe's thigh pressed in between Beca's legs, "Uh…Chloe?"

Chloe let out a hum against the DJ's neck to let her know that she had heard the shorter girl.

"Uh…Chloe?" she tried again, she really was having trouble concentrating, "we should… uh" Her fingers entwined in the red heads hair as the taller girl's hand started making its way under the DJ's shirt, "Chloe we should stop," she finally managed to say pushing the red head off her.

"Why?" Chloe replied with a pout.

"We need to get inside and start the fire, so we can do all those romantic things you mentioned yesterday," Beca said as she moved to gather up the fire wood. "We can continue this in front of the fire."

Three trips they managed to get all the wood inside and in a neat pile by the fire place, with a smaller pile next to the wood burning stove. Beca set about setting up the fireplace to ensure a long burning fire, "where'd you learn to do that?" Chloe asked motioning towards the fireplace.

"I used to go camping a lot with my parents back when they were still together, some of my best memories are from those trips," she replied. A couple minutes she learnt back against the couch, "We used to go to all sorts of places, camps Sites River side, small treks, small hikes up mountains; we even occasionally stayed in small cabins like this." Chloe had moved down next to the smaller girl and Beca rested head on her girlfriends shoulder, "I used to watch my dad chop wood for the fire and when I was 9 he finally decided I was old enough to learn how to build and light the fire. I haven't done anything that remotely resembles camping since my parents' divorce."

Chloe tightened her hold on the shorter girl pulling her closer to her, "well camping superstar you want to light the stove so we can have hot chocolate."

"I thought you'd want to continue the activities you started outside," she replied wriggling her eyebrows at the redhead.

Chloe shoved the DJ in the shoulder, "you're a dork, cute but a dork." Beca stuck her tongue in retaliation to the statement, "really pocking you're tongue out Beca, real mature of you."

"You should see what else I can do with my tongue."

"Not helping your case, although I'll admit that you have upgraded from a two year to an adolescent boy."

"Love you too Chloe," Beca stood up and started the wood stove, "so this will probably take about twenty minutes to heat up enough, what do you want to do till then?"

"Come cuddle with me."

"You just made me stand up!"

"Well now it's cold over here without you, so get your cute butt down here so I can cuddle with my girlfriend."

"So demanding," Beca muttered under her breath as she sat back next to Chloe on the floor, "Wait why are we on the floor when there is a couch?"

"Trust me the floor is comfier than that couch."

Beca just shrugged in reply and buried her face in the crook of Chloe's neck. It wasn't long before she started lightly suck at the red head's pulse point.

XXX

A couple of hours later it had started snowing outside. The girls were curled up under a blanket in front of the fire, an open bag of marshmallows and a couple of mugs were sitting on the floor ignored by the two girls.

"It's snowing!" Chloe exclaimed suddenly her face lighting up with childlike enthusiasm.

"Way to point out the obvious babe, it's getting steadily colder in here," Beca replied as she got and place another log on the fire. "So is this the whole plan for the weekend, sex, hot chocolate and marshmallows in front of the fire?"

"Pretty much."

"I can live with that," Beca straddled the red head.

Chloe's hands started running up and down the DJ's thighs, "you're not suffering withdrawals from not having your laptop are you?"

"No," she said leaning down, "I think you have successfully managed to distract me Miss Beale." Closing the distance and attaching her lips to Chloe's.

XXX

Three days later Beca was standing with Chloe at the airport, "I wish you could stay longer," she said with a pout, "three days isn't long enough."

Chloe pressed her lips to the shorter girl, "I know baby," wrapping her arms around her in a tight hug. "You're still coming to LA for the summer though right?" she said burying her head in Beca's neck, "God I miss you so much"

A boarding call sound over the PA system announced that Chloe had to leave. Chloe leaned back in for one final kiss for another couple of months. "Skype me when you get home, 'kay Chlo?"

"Of course," She said picking up her carry on and placing one last peck on the shorter girl's lips, "Love you Beca"

"Love you too Chloe, have a safe flight."

Chloe walked through the gate, and Beca wiped a stray tear from her face, "I'll miss you so much," she whispered to herself and turned around to head back to her apartment.


End file.
